


Christmas at the Cabin

by TheLittleAddiction



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleAddiction/pseuds/TheLittleAddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cophine Christmas in the Canadian mountains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas at the Cabin

A few days before Christmas, Cosima and Delphine arrive at a cabin the Canadian mountains. They rented it for the holidays. It was late when they arrived; both women were exhausted by the time they reached the cabin. They immediately grabbed their bags and headed for the bedroom for sleep. As soon as they had their pajamas on, they climbed into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Delphine wakes to Cosima gently kissing her awake and offering her some coffee.

“Merci.” Delphine says as she takes the hot beverage.

“So, you wanna go find a Christmas tree today? And then we can decorate the place.” Cosima says excitedly. They had brought their own decorations and everything for the week. They had their own saw so that they could cut down a tree once they found it.

“Oui, I just need to eat something first.” Delphine says.

“Great! I made some eggs and French toast.” Cosima says.

“French toast?” Delphine asks “Because I’m French?”

“Oui.” Cosima says and grabs Delphine and pulls her from the bed and down the stairs to the living room.

It had been too dark for Delphine to get a look at the place last night and now that she could see properly, she loved it. It’s small and quaint, there was a fire place, it felt so home-y.  She could smell the eggs and toast from the kitchen. Cosima already had a plate set out for her.

“So I was thinking, first we get the tree.” Cosima said as she took a seat next to Delphine as she eats her breakfast. “I’ve already picked out the perfect spot for it.” When Delphine looks at her to ask where, Cosima replies with “to the left of the fireplace.” Delphine gives her a worried look, Cosima and fire should never mix. “Don’t worry; it won’t be too close to the fire.” Delphine gives her a skeptical look. “I’m not gonna catch anything on fire!” She puts her hands up defensively.

“Okay and after we have the tree up?” Delphine asks

“We decorate!” Cosima says excitedly.

Delphine laughs. When she’s done with her breakfast, she and Cosima put on their warmest clothes and head to the forest saw in hand. Delphine insisted on carrying it, because Cosima is a danger to herself. Cosima moves from tree to tree excitedly, she finds one she likes and then she finds a better one. Delphine can barely keep up with her. Eventually, she reaches a tree she likes. “Delphine! How about this one                ?” The tree is massive; it wouldn’t even fit in the cabin. It has to be at least twenty feet tall.

“Cosima!” Delphine says “That tree is too big!” Cosima pouts a little and crosses her arms over her chest like a child. “Pauvre petit chiot.” She says when she finally reaches Cosima. She looks around them and spots a healthy looking tree nearby. “How about that one instead?”

“Okay! Her smile immediately returns and she skips merrily to the tree. Delphine follows her.

“Can I have the saw?” She asks.

“Why don’t I do this?” Delphine says afraid to trust Cosima with sharp objects. She starts sawing at the tree.

“You know, I’m glad you’re doing this.” Cosima says from above her. “You’re totally hot.” Soon enough, the tree comes falling down. They carry it back to the cabin and set it up where Cosima had indicated. Delphine makes sure it’s not too close to the fire place. Then Cosima sets up some Christmas music to play.

Cosima pulls out the lights and starts putting them on the tree and Delphine excuses herself to the restroom. When she returns, Cosima has managed to tangle herself in the Christmas lights.

“Cosima?” Delphine asked. Cosima looked up at Delphine with a very confused look on her face.

“I don’t know what happened.” Cosima said. She was wrapped in Christmas lights, one end is plugged in and the lights are on, Cosima has the other end in her hand. Delphine laughed. “Can you just help untangle me?”

“Right after I get a picture of this.” Delphine takes a picture of Cosima, who smiles brightly despite being very tangled in lights.

It takes about a few minutes to untangle Cosima from the lights, but Delphine gets her out. Then they set about getting the lights on the tree. Cosima covers the bottom part of the tree and Delphine covers the parts that Cosima can’t reach. Once the lights are on, they start putting decorations on the tree. The decorations range from traditional decorations to Cosima’s more science-y decorations, such as DNA strands. Delphine adds a small cocker spaniel to the tree that Cosima had gotten her a few days previously.

“Okay, last one.” Cosima says grabbing the star.

“Can you even reach the top?” Delphine asks

“Nope, that’s why you’re gonna lift me up.” Cosima says.

“I am?” Delphine asks

“Yeah!” Delphine gives her a questioning look. “Come on, please?” She gives Delphine her best puppy dog eyes and Delphine gives in.

“Fine, fine, I will.” Delphine moves behind Cosima and wraps her arms around her thighs and then picks her up. Cosima quickly places the star at the top of the tree.

“I got it!” Cosima says and then Delphine sets her down.

“It looks great.” Delphine says admiring their work.

“It does.” Cosima says looking directly at Delphine.

“You’re looking at me.” Delphine says.

“Yup.” Cosima leans up on her toes and kisses Delphine quickly on the lips. “Okay, now we gotta decorate the rest of the place.”

They spend the rest of the day decorating the cabin. Cosima strategically places mistletoe throughout the cabin when Delphine isn’t looking and pulls her under it a few times. As soon as they’re done with the inside, Cosima goes outside to put a wreath on the door. A few minutes later, she screams.

Delphine rushes outside at the sound of her name. “What happened?” When she gets sight of a snow covered Cosima standing before her she can’t help but laugh.

“Don’t laugh!” She says. “I was just trying to put this up and all this snow just fell off the roof and landed on me.”

“I’m sorry, chérie.” Delphine says trying to hold back laughter. She takes out her phone and takes a quick picture of Cosima.

“Delphine!” Cosima argues. “It’s not funny! I’m freezing!” She picks up some snow and throws it at Delphine.

“Hey!” Delphine says picking up her own snowball and throws it at Cosima.

Cosima picks up another snowball and it hits Delphine square in the face. Cosima laughs and then Delphine chases after her. Cosima runs, but she’s not fast enough and Delphine catches her. They fall on the ground, with Delphine on top of Cosima pinning the smaller woman’s arms over her head.

“Gotcha.” Delphine says.

“What are you gonna do with me?” Cosima teases her. Delphine leans in for a kiss. It’s soft and slow at first, but then it builds in momentum. The kiss deepens as Delphine’s tongue darts out to greet Cosima’s. Cosima grinds upwards into Delphine’s hips and Delphine pulls away.

“We can’t do this out here.” Delphine says. “It’s freezing.”

“I’m pretty warm right now.” Cosima says her pupils black with arousal. “Come on, live a little Delphine.”

Delphine bites her lip; she should get them back inside where it’s warm. Couldn’t they catch a cold from this or something? But Cosima grinds up into her again, and she forgets what she was worried about. She leans back down to capture Cosima’s lips. Delphine’s hold on Cosima’s wrists loosens and she’s able to free them and tangle her hands in Delphine’s hair. She pulls her closer and kisses her deeply.

Delphine moves her hand down Cosima’s body to her pants. She unbuttons them quickly and works her hand into Cosima’s underwear. Both women gasp when Delphine’s cold hands meet Cosima’s warmth. She pumps her fingers in and out setting an easy rhythm. Delphine moves her kisses to Cosima’s neck. Cosima’s cold breath fills the air as her groans grow louder. Delphine curls her fingers just the way Cosima likes. With a nip to her earlobe and a final curl of her fingers, Cosima is unraveling beneath her, Delphine’s name loud on her lips as she comes.

Delphine brings her down from her high and removes her fingers and buttons Cosima’s pants back up. She lies on top of Cosima while the smaller woman catches her breath.

“Well that was fun.” Cosima says running her hands up Delphine’s back. “But I’m cold.”

“Let’s get inside.” Delphine pulls her up and drags her back inside. She moves to pull Cosima back to their room. But Cosima has a better idea. She drags Delphine to the rug in front of the fireplace.

“Right here.” She quickly rids Delphine and herself of their snow-covered clothes. Cosima lays them down on the rug and gets on top of Delphine, letting the fire warm them up.

She kisses Delphine slowly and deeply, grinding against her in a tantalizing rhythm. She kisses down Delphine’s jaw and sucks on her pulse point. Delphine’s fingernails scratch into her back when she bites down on her collarbone. Cosima continues her journey down Delphine’s body. She stops briefly at Delphine’s breasts taking one into her mouth and raking her tongue over Delphine’s hardened nipple. She bites down gently and then releases it. She moves further down the French woman’s body stopping and kissing different areas as she feels fit.

She makes her way to where Delphine needs her most. She teases gently by lavishing the woman’s thighs before Delphine begs her to stop teasing. Cosima presses her tongue against Delphine’s sex. She works her slowly, building her up. She circles Delphine’s clit with her tongue before taking her into her mouth and sucking. She enters Delphine with two fingers easily, moving in and out.

She kisses her way back up Delphine’s body as her fingers keep moving in and out of her. Delphine grabs at Cosima, desperate for something to hold on to. Cosima kisses Delphine deeply, taking her bottom lip into her mouth and running her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Delphine goes still and then releases with one last curl of Cosima’s fingers. She lets out a low moan when Cosima removes her fingers. Cosima pulls Delphine up and to their bedroom after she puts out the fire.

 

The next morning Delphine wakes up in their bed alone. It’s about six in the morning and it’s Christmas day. “Cosima?” She calls out, but there’s no answer. She gets out of bed and wraps her robe around her. She walks downstairs to find a roaring fire and Cosima sitting in front of the Christmas tree.

“Merry Christmas, Delphine!” Cosima says.

“Merry Christmas, chérie.” She leans down and kisses Cosima and then sits next to her.

“So what did you get me?” Cosima asks. Delphine laughs at her eagerness and then pulls out a small box.

“Remember when I told you that you and your sisters and brother are all unique like snowflakes?” Delphine asks as Cosima unwraps her present. She pulls out beautiful snowflake necklace. “Delphine…”

 “Do you like it?” Delphine asks

“I love it.” Cosima says. “Here, put it on me.” Delphine puts the necklace on her. “How do I look?”

“Beautiful.” Delphine replies. Cosima smiles brightly.

“Okay, so now your present.” Cosima says. She pulls out a bright red bow and puts it on her head.

“Okay, I don’t think I’m following.” Delphine says.

“I’m your present.” Cosima says happily.

“So you’re giving yourself to me for Christmas?” Delphine asks “I thought I already had you?”

“Well not officially.” Cosima says as she pulls out a small box. Her hands are shaking. She’s nervous.

“Cosima?” Delphine asks sitting next to her.

“Delphine,” She takes a breath. “I know we’ve had our ups and downs. We’ve made it through diseases, evil one-eyed clones, long distance, lies, betrayal…”

“Cosima.” Delphine says bringing her back to her point.

“Right, throughout all of that, we’ve had each other.” She continues. “You’ve been there for me the whole way and now I want to be there for you for the rest of our lives. I love you. Delphine,” she opens the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring, “will you marry me?” Delphine stares at the ring, tears coming to her eyes. “Delphine?” She looks up at Cosima.

“Yes, yes of course I will!” Delphine says and allows Cosima to put the ring on her finger. “Je t’aime.” She says through kisses. “Je t’aime!”

 


End file.
